Problem: What is the domain of the function $f(x)=\log_2(\log_3(\log_4(\log_5x)))$?
Answer: In order for the given function to have a real value, $\log_3(\log_4(\log_5x))>0$ (since the logarithm of only any positive number is real). In order for the last inequality to be true, $\log_4(\log_5x)>1$ (since the logarithm of only any number greater than 1 is greater than 0). The last inequality is true only if $\log_5x>4^1=4$, so $x>5^4\Rightarrow x>625,$ or in interval notation, $x \in \boxed{(625, \infty)}.$